


You Promised We'd Meet Again...

by King_Cipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Cipher/pseuds/King_Cipher
Summary: Oh, Just a BillDip fanfiction! A read would mean a whole lot to me.





	You Promised We'd Meet Again...

*a year ago*

 

Dipper POV  
I shook as bills maniacal laugh rang through the air and the stone statues of my friends lay on the ground on all sides of me. Tears stung in the corner of my eyes as I looked into the eye of the one who caused me all my pain. Water slid down my face as a human version of Bill looked at my pathetic self, weeping on the ground. As my cries grew louder, Bill reached down to me and caressed the side of my face.  
“Shh...shhh…. Pine tree….You’ll see them again one day…” He said.  
I shook harder as I said his name softly, before springing up and punching him, connecting my first to the right side of his jaw. Taken back by surprise, he stumbled backwards with a wide eye. I stood slowly, trembling.  
“Bill….you self-centred BITCH!!!” I screamed at him, tears falling like a waterfall down the sides of my face.  
Bill was quite shocked but smirked after a moment.  
“Pine tree….they were getting in my way! I was only doing what I needed to do!” He said.  
I clenched my fists hard as I cried harder. “I…I thought we were friends….I thought you changed….I…...I….I…...I loved you Bill!!! But you had to go and throw it all away!!! Why?!? Why!? Why….” I yelled, breaking down further and falling to my knees. A pair of arms wrapped around me and Bill kneeled to the ground.  
“I love you too pine tree….” Bill said standing up again. I could see the regret in his eye.  
Sanity crept back into Bill's eyes as regret soon clouded them. He seemed to change when I said those words. He looked around at the world he created.   
“I never meant to hurt you…. I’m so sorry...I will fix this.“  
He started to rise into the air and he closed his eye. A seemingly random slur of words spills from his mouth as the ground began to shake and Weirdmageddon receded Back Into the giant tear in the sky. Bill smiled as he fell back to the ground as I stared wide-eyed. Stone snaked up bills legs as he smiled more and held out his hand, as if wanting one last deal. He quickly fixed his hair with the other hand, saying “Do I look alright pine tree?” He chuckled. “See you later Pine Tree!! I love y-“ was all he could say before the stone hardened the rest of him and one last year welled up in his eye and rolled down his face, leaving a wet mark on the statue. I was silent at the events that just happened but was only met by the birds singing and my friends all waking up from their stone slumber. Mabel sat up and wiped her eyes.  
“D-dipper?” She said, looking at me and shooting up. “Dipper!!!” Mabel smiled wide and rushed at me and pulled me tight into a hug.  
“Hey, Mabel…” I said as More rose. Grunkle Ford And Grunkle Stan stood up, smiling at one another as Wendy and Soos got up. We all hugged, only turning after a moment to Look at the statue of Bill, the one who destroyed and rebuilt Gravity Falls. I didn’t know what to say. We walked through the distraction to the mystery shack, taking cheerfully on the way. Everyone seemed so happy, and I put on a smile for their sake. On the inside Bills last words rang deep in my head, repeating in an endless loop. I can’t believe I told him….. I can’t believe I had fallen in love with Bill cipher. And he loved me too.

 

*present time*  
Dipper POV  
I opened my eyes to the blinding sun pouring in through the window. I groaned as I rolled over, shielding my eyes. Mabel’s voice drifted through the house. Getting up and stretching, I lifted myself out of bed. Seeing the yellow sunlight on the floor made me think of bills eyes….Bill….. I sighed. I got ready for the day and walked downstairs, only to be greeted by Mabel.  
“DIIPPEEERRR!!!!” She squealed. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO WAKE UP!!!” Mabel yelled in my face before I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.  
“Someone’s grumpy….” She said, crossing her arms.  
I just walked out of the house, it’s a normal thing. I get up, and I go for a walk to get some “fresh air.” It’s really to go see Bill every day. Waiting for him to wake up again… Waiting to hear his voice…. waiting to see his smile…..  
On autopilot, I walked right into the clearing where Bills stone statue still sat. He still had his right hand extended in a handshake, a scared smile on his face, and a tear that was frozen before it could fall. I sighed. “They’ve found you eh? Probably shook your hand….took pictures with you and your...dead body…”  
“Thy sky is nice today….sunny...clear….peace and quiet just for you… funny how I’m obsessing over a demon….but heck, you’re the only one who knows my fear and sorrow…heh.....pathetic..." I looked into Bill's stone eye, wishing he were here with me. Wishing his strong protective arms were around me once more. Wishing I could go back and prevent Weirdmageddon so Bill would still be here.  
Taking his cold stone hand, I imagined he was dancing with me. Eyes closed, I “danced” with the statue. Suddenly, I felt I wasn’t the one in control. Bills now warm hands were leading me through the clearing, dancing with me. He began to hum the song he would always sing. I could almost hear his voice singing the words.  
“We’ll, meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when! But I, know we’ll meet again, some sunny day!~!”  
I found myself humming along until the tears on my cheeks brought me back to reality. I was holding the statues lifeless hand, tears running down my face. I missed Bill Cipher….  
I kneeled on the ground, crying. Just like last year. Same spot, same thing, but different reasons. Warm tears spilled out of my eyes and down my cheeks as I half said, half cried, “why can’t you come back yet Bill….”  
I sat sobbing on the ground for a while more. I missed him so much. Wiping my tears, I rose and left. Not looking back into the clearing, I neglected to see the fresh tears running down the statue's face and splashing on the ground.

Walking back to the mystery shack, I calmed myself down, but I could not be prepared for the big news that was about to slap me in the face.  
Walking in, Grunkle Ford was at the table.  
“Ah! Dipper! You’re finally back. I need your help with something!” He said.  
I tilted my head, feeling something off in the atmosphere of the room. Grunkle ford's smile dropped as he sighed.  
“I’m just going to be straightforward….”  
I blinked a few times.  
“We...I...Have reason to believe that...Bill might be able to come back.” I stared wide-eyed. “In fact...he might already be here.”


End file.
